Yag'Dhul
Yag'Dhul era il pianeta natale dei Givin e capitale del Dominio Givin. Piccolo e sterile, le tre grandi lune di Yag'Duhl producevano delle forze di marea così estreme che spesso l'acqua del pianeta e l'atmosfera venivano elaborate in diverse parti del pianeta, lasciando il resto del mondo sottovuoto. Il pianeta era all'incrocio tra la Rotta Commerciale di Rimma e la Spina Commerciale Corelliana, garantendo un grande traffico al pianeta di tutti i tipi. Storia Durante la Guerra Civile Jedi venne conquistato dagli eserciti di Darth Revan. Migliaia di anni tardi il pianeta e il Dominio Givin erano rappresentati nel Senato Galattico da Daggibus Scoritoles. Nel 22 BBY, poco prima delle Guerre dei Cloni, il Corpo del Calcolo sviluppò un modello dell'attuale situazione politica della Repubblica Galattica, indicando un futuro tetro sia per la Repubblica che per Yag'Dhul. Di conseguenza il pianeta dichiarò la secessione e i nativi Givin servirono come matematici per la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, scoprendo nuove rotte iperspaziali per lo sforzo bellico e a far costruire le [[fregata classe Wavecrest|fregate classe Wavecrest]] nei loro cantieri ben attrezzati. Il pianeta servì come base per la prima flotta della Marina Confederata. Le loro capacità di costruzione navali vennero apparentemente paralizzate durante o dopo le Guerre dei Cloni, ma gli industriosi Givin li ricostruirono nel tempo precedente la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong. La politica del pianeta era complessa, ma alcune fazioni all'interno del governo sostennero la resistenza contro l'Impero Galattico. Una [[stazione spaziale classe Empress|stazione spaziale classe Empress]] chiamata Yag-prime venne costruita dall'Alleanza Ribelle sopra Yag'Dhul durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. Dopo la Battaglia di Endor il pianeta finì sotto il controllo del Signore della guerra Sander Delvardus. La Nuova Repubblica liberò il pianeta nel 5 ABY. Tuttavia il signore della guerra Zsinj conquistò la stazione Yag-prime nel 6 ABY. La stazione venne in seguito ripresa dalla Nuova Repubblica e, col il permesso del governo Givin, una base orbitante per la formazione della Squadriglia Rogue durante la Guerra del Bacta. La Nuova Repubblica mantenne il possesso ufficiale della stazione fino a quando non dovette cederla ai Givin pochi anni dopo il Trattato Pellaeon-Gavrisom. Il pianeta si unì al nuovo governo galattico tra il 4 ABY e il 9 ABY. Fu una roccaforte repubblicana durante la Campagna di Thrawn. Il pianeta venne coinvolto durante la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong alla Battaglia di Yag'Dhul ed eventualmente in altre battaglie. L'intenzione dei Vong era quella di catturare Yag'Dhul per usarlo come banco di prova per un assalto a Thyferra. Con Thyferra, Yag'Dhul venne ripreso dall'Alleanza Galattica prima della riconquista di Coruscant. Ciò fu o un'azione rinforzante, per poter rinforzare il proprio territorio, o il sistema venne conquistato ad un certo punto durante la guerra e poi liberato. Curiosità Il gioco per PC Star Wars: Rebellion colloca erroneamente Yag'Dhul nel settore Glythe dell'Orlo Mediano. Comparse * Star Wars: Republic 23: End of Infinity, Part 1 (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Rebellion * X-Wing: The Bacta War * X-Wing: Isard's Revenge (simulazione) * Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid * Before the Storm (solo citazione) (come "Givin") * The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Balance Point (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * The New Jedi Order: Star by Star (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic I: Remnant (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: Force Heretic II: Refugee (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: The Final Prophecy (solo citazione) * The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force (solo citazione) * Legacy of the Force: Betrayal (solo citazione) * Millennium Falcon (solo citazione) Fonti * Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races * Wanted by Cracken * Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races, Second Edition * Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide * "Who's Who in the New Jedi Order"- Star Wars Insider 57 * The New Jedi Order Sourcebook * The New[[The New Essential Chronology| Essential Chronology]] * The New Essential Guide to Alien Species * The Official Star Wars Fact File[[The Official Star Wars Fact File 16| 16]] (PLA11, Pianeti dell'Orlo Interno) * Starships of the Galaxy, Saga Edition * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * The Essential Atlas * Galaxy of Intrigue * The Essential Guide to Warfare Categoria:Pianeti Categoria:Pianeti terrestri Categoria:Pianeti dell'Orlo Interno Categoria:Pianeti filo-Repubblicani Categoria:Pianeti filo-Sith Categoria:Pianeti filo-Separatisti Categoria:Pianeti filo-Imperiali Categoria:Pianeti filo-Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Pianeti filo-Alleanza Galattica